


Không chuẩn mơ ước

by Tami



Category: Hạo Lỗi
Genre: M/M
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-26 03:14:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21367255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tami/pseuds/Tami
Summary: zoic6





	1. 1-3

Hạo lỗi / hoắc lê / không chuẩn mơ ước 01 

Lập đông.

Mưa thu mấy tràng mang theo quát cốt gió lạnh, thổi trúng mọi người xương cốt tô lười, đại nhân tiểu hài tử đều không yêu lên phố dạo, nên truân lương truân lương, nên đoàn bị đoàn bị, liền chuẩn bị hảo hảo quá cái đông.

Mắt thấy trên đường thưa thớt vài giờ người đi đường đều trở về nhà, đường càng là một chút ít nhân khí cũng mau đã không có, quách sư phó lại cũng không vội quan cửa hàng, ngồi ở pha lê đài sau sủy khởi lò sưởi tay, dặn dò Thuận Tử, không cần lạc đường môn mộc then cài cửa, hắn phải đợi người.

Bầu trời trăng non nhi cần mẫn, đêm đen liền cao treo lên tới, bò quá ngói đen sớm chờ.

Khách nhân đúng giờ, không làm quách sư phó phạm thèm lâu lắm, vừa nghe đến bên ngoài cửa xe đóng sầm động tĩnh, hắn lập tức bưng tay đứng lên hướng cửa vọng.

Hoắc chấn tiêu vừa vào cửa liền nhìn đến lão quách một đôi mắt bính tinh quang nhìn chằm chằm chính mình trong tay ngoạn ý nhi.

Hắn thầm nghĩ buồn cười: Cũng may cái bình mặt trên lạc thổ, bằng không có thể ánh quang vọt đến lão quách chính mình mắt.

“Làm tốt?” Hoắc chấn tiêu hai ba chạy bộ đến nội đường, biên rời tay bộ biên nói, trên tay không chú ý thu kính, đem kia đề cái bình không nhẹ không nặng mà liền khái ở pha lê trên đài.

“Ai u…… Ngài quan trọng điểm nhi, đừng cho ta khái hỏng rồi.”

Lão quách nhăn lại ấn đường đau, gấp đến độ ném lò sưởi,

Hoắc chấn tiêu sửng sốt, cho rằng nói chính là kia che chở bảo bối pha lê đài, hạ khắc lại nhìn đến lão quách bế lên bình rượu yêu thích không buông tay mà nhìn, căn bản không thấy hắn kia phá đài nứt không nứt ra văn.

“Hóa.” Hoắc chấn tiêu chưa nói dư thừa vô nghĩa trêu chọc hắn, bởi vì mắt thấy thời gian không còn sớm, liên thanh thúc giục giao hàng.

“Hóa!” Lão quách rốt cuộc là cái hành nghề vài thập niên thợ thủ công, nghe được hoắc chấn tiêu lấy này chữ hình dung hắn tác phẩm, tức giận đến râu đều phải nhếch lên tới, chẳng qua không muốn cùng này ăn chơi trác táng so đo thôi, hắn cúi đầu miêu eo từ đài phía dưới bạc hộp sờ soạng một trận, lấy ra dùng cẩm bố tầng tầng bao “Hóa”, đặt ở trên đài.

Hoắc chấn tiêu tay duỗi ra đem bố ôm đồm qua đi, không mở ra nghiệm xem liền sủy đến nội trong túi,

“Đa tạ.”

Hắn bắt tay nhét vào da bao tay khi, lại như là nhớ tới cái gì dường như, hỏi lão quách: “Nghe nói ngươi lần trước thu khối ngọc như ý, cho ta mượn chơi ngoạn nhi.”

Lão quách liếc hắn liếc mắt một cái, biết này thiếu gia là minh đoạt đồ vật, làm bộ không nghe hiểu,

“Không có.”

Hoắc chấn tiêu cũng không tức giận, mắt đuôi mang lên điểm ý cười, cũng không xem lão quách, thong thả ung dung mà nghiêm túc mang một cái tay khác bộ, ngoài miệng không ngừng,

“Lão hoắc trước vài thập niên thân thể ngạnh lãng thời điểm, ở thành nam tòa nhà cây đào đất rừng hạ chôn mấy chục cái bình say xuân phong, hắn vừa đi chúng ta Hoắc gia liền không thừa thích rượu, ta nghĩ, có phải hay không nên đào ra, bán cái hảo giới……”

Vừa nghe nói hoắc chấn tiêu muốn đem thứ tốt bán, lão quách liền ngăn không được đầu quả tim nhi run rẩy, hắn vội vàng ngừng này thiếu gia nói đầu, liên thanh kêu tha, vội vàng phân phó Thuận Tử đem trong phòng ấm ngọc như ý chà lau sạch sẽ cấp hoắc thiếu gia bao hảo đưa sau đi lên.

“Nói lên lão hoắc, ta chính là có chuyện này tưởng đánh với ngươi nghe hỏi thăm.”

Lão quách gần đây cũng nghe không ít thoại bản tử, chuyện xưa Hoắc gia sự nói như thế nào đều có, hắn không biết nên tin cái nào, tin cái nào đều thái quá, đơn giản hoắc chấn tiêu nhắc tới tới, không bằng tìm tòi đến tột cùng.

“Các ngươi lão Hoắc gia kia tân vào cửa đại phu nhân, đến tột cùng là muốn như thế nào xử trí? Ba năm nhiều cũng không có kết quả.”

Lão quách hạ giọng, lại nói: “Trên đường không ít người nhưng đều chờ xem hai ngươi tranh gia sản đâu, hơn nữa ta nghe nói, kia xinh đẹp phu nhân ban đầu đắc tội không ít người, phất nhiều ít có uy tín danh dự mặt mũi. Vừa nghe nói lão hoắc không có, liền thừa cái phu nhân cùng nhi tử, nhân gia đã có thể chờ hai ngươi đấu cái cá chết lưới rách, lại quay đầu lại tới chỉnh hắn.”

Hoắc chấn tiêu vốn là cười nghe, căn bản không chuẩn bị thật sự, nhưng nghe đến nửa câu sau mắt đuôi ý cười nháy mắt liền không có, hắn vẫn là nghiêng đầu dựa đài, ánh đèn ở hắn trên mũi đánh hạ một ít bóng ma, sấn đến người lạnh lùng không ít.

Thuận Tử đệ đi lên như ý hắn tiếp nhận tới, như cũ là ra bên ngoài đâu một sủy, nhưng như ý có bính, đâu biên liền lộ ra một khối vải vóc tới.

“Có những việc này?” Dường như không để ở trong lòng, hoắc chấn tiêu tay trái sủy đến trong túi, chống ngọc như ý bính ấn, tay phải chống đài nhìn quanh một chút bốn phía, sau một lúc lâu rốt cuộc tìm được tốt dụ thể, hắn xoay người, tay phải hư không chỉ chỉ cao quải ánh trăng, hỏi lão quách,

“Lão quách, bầu trời là cái gì?”

Lão quách sửng sốt, nhìn đến hoắc chấn tiêu đột nhiên phát lãnh ánh mắt liếc quá chính mình, nổi da gà đều đi lên, ngơ ngác trả lời, như là say rượu giống nhau,

“Ánh trăng nha……”

Hoắc chấn tiêu lưu loát nhấc chân, rốt cuộc không xem hắn, cũng không nhiều lắm lưu, đạp ánh trăng đi ra môn, không đau không ngứa lưu lại một câu,

“Luôn có người tưởng ở ta này trích ánh trăng, ta đảo muốn xem có ai có thể đăng đến lên trời.”

Hoắc chấn tiêu khẩn đuổi chậm đuổi, vẫn là không đuổi kịp đèn lồng sáng lên thời điểm tiến sân.

Quan cửa xe thời điểm vốn là phóng nhẹ thanh, sợ nhiễu đến trong phòng người ngủ, đèn xe diệt mới phát hiện trong phòng còn đèn sáng, đi vào còn có thể nghe có một cổ nhiệt nhiệt nãi hương bay ra, hắn ha hả tay, hái được bao tay, đi vào chính nằm buồng trong.

Trong phòng mặt ấm áp, như là nhà ấm, cửa đối diện giường, nhưng có bình phong chống đỡ, ánh đèn đến từ chỗ đó, hoắc chấn tiêu nhìn đến yểu điệu bóng người dựa vào đầu giường, hắn đem da áo khoác thoát ở bình phong ngoại ghế trên, hoạt động hoạt động thân mình, chấm đủ rồi ấm áp khí nhi mới chắp tay sau lưng vòng qua đi.

【 có thể hay không tiếp thu lê thốc thu nhỏ mẹ nó cái này giả thiết ngao? 】

Hạo lỗi / hoắc lê / không chuẩn mơ ước 02

Dù cho trong phòng lò sưởi trong tường rực rỡ thiêu, hong đến chăn gấm cùng nóc nhà đều ấm áp, nhưng hoắc chấn tiêu nhìn đến lê thốc chỉ xuyên sa tanh áo ngủ sau vẫn là nhíu nhíu mày.

Lê thốc nguyên bản là sân khấu thượng danh giác, lại không phải đi tam lưu chi lộ con hát.

Hắn xuất thân Lê gia vốn là trăm năm lê viên thế gia, thế thế đại đại đều ra mấy cái tuyệt đỉnh giác nhi, thị tộc trên dưới chịu người tôn sùng.

Nhưng lê thốc mệnh đồ nhiều chông gai, phùng thượng chiến loạn thời đại, mấy năm trước kia Lê gia đại sư phụ không muốn cấp Nhật Bản quân đáp đài hát tuồng, bị bắt dưới lấy chết minh chí, từ đây không ai đem chưởng Lê gia liền đã chịu quân phiệt chèn ép, ngày ngày xuống dốc xuống dưới, cả gia đình chết chết tán tán, lưu một cái lê thốc chạy ra sinh thiên.

Lê gia bị quả nhiên ngày đó đại tuyết hạ đến sau nửa đêm, thời tiết cực lãnh, thiên mau lượng thời điểm hoắc đình bị quản gia kích thích tới, ra cửa liền nhìn đến lê thốc khoác dính tuyết bùn giáng màu đỏ cừu áo choàng đứng ở cửa, bị thương đánh tới chân nhiễm hồng nửa đoạn dưới quần, run rẩy thiên thân mình đứng ở tuyết trung cơ hồ không đứng được.

Ai đều không thể tưởng tượng lê thốc là như thế nào đi đến nơi này.

Tự kia về sau Hoắc gia liền có cái tân phu nhân, hoắc lão gia cũng không làm dấu diếm, cưới hỏi đàng hoàng phong cảnh nâng tiến vào, mỗi người đều biết là lê viên lê thốc.

Thực mau, tin đồn nhảm nhí cũng theo lên, nói hoắc đình cả đời quang minh lỗi lạc, lão tới lại khí tiết tuổi già khó giữ được, nhìn lê thốc sinh đến xinh đẹp, lúc này nhất định là nhân lúc cháy nhà mà đi hôi của đem người thu vào phòng.

Lại không nghĩ, mới đưa lê thốc cưới tiến vào không một năm, hoắc đình liền nhân bệnh qua đời. Bên người người lê thốc tự nhiên đứng mũi chịu sào, bị quan thượng tai họa chi danh, mọi người suy đoán là hắn hại hoắc đình.

Bằng không cái khoá hoắc đình thân thể như vậy ngạnh lãng, như thế nào tự hắn lê thốc vào cửa một năm liền không được?

Những người này đang mắng lê thốc là lúc, giống như đã quên lúc ấy là bọn họ như thế nào phê bình hoắc đình.

Người bằng bản thân chi ý, chỉ tin tưởng chính mình nguyện ý tin tưởng.

Hoắc chấn tiêu về nước thời điểm hoắc đình bệnh tình nguy kịch, trước đây bệnh tình chuyển biến xấu khi đều là lê thốc trước người phía sau chăm sóc, mắt thấy này vào cửa tiểu mẹ nhìn so hoắc đình gầy đến còn lợi hại, cẩn thận trình độ cũng so với hắn làm nhi tử càng dốc lòng, hoắc chấn tiêu bởi vậy trong lòng chấn động, cảm thấy bên ngoài nói bậy chuyện nhảm thực sự không thể tin,

Bất luận hắn cha là đồ cái gì, này lê thốc đối hắn cha là thật đánh thật chân tình thực lòng.

Vì vậy hắn trước nay không làm khó dễ quá lê thốc.

Hoắc đình đi ngày đó thời tiết hảo, ánh mặt trời ra tới kêu ngừng mưa dầm liên miên.

Nhìn đến Hoắc lão gia tử khí sắc quay lại không ít, lê thốc tâm tình cũng thả lỏng lại, hoắc đình kêu hắn về nhà nghỉ ngơi một ngày, lưu nhi tử bồi chính mình trò chuyện.

Nhưng lê thốc ngồi trên xe phủ vừa ra bệnh viện đại môn, hoắc đình cường khởi động thân thể liền nhanh chóng đồi bại xuống dưới, rơi xuống đầu giường nằm nằm vài phút cũng đã đánh không dậy nổi tinh thần, lòng bàn tay vẫn luôn ra bên ngoài đổ mồ hôi lạnh, vừa mới hồng nhuận sắc mặt không còn nữa tồn tại, phảng phất chính là hấp hối người hồi quang phản chiếu thôi, cả kinh một bên hoắc chấn tiêu nhảy dựng lên muốn gọi bác sĩ, lại bị hoắc đình ngăn cản, hắn cố sức mà giữ chặt hoắc chấn tiêu tay, kêu hắn nghe chính mình nói chuyện.

Hoắc đình nửa khép mắt, dùng khí thanh cùng hoắc chấn tiêu giảng,

“A tiêu, tiểu thốc hắn thân thể không tốt, chịu không nổi đông lạnh cùng mệt, cha phân phó ngươi, ngươi sau này phải hảo hảo chiếu cố hắn.”

“Ngươi kêu hắn một tiếng tiểu mẹ, nhưng đãi hắn muốn giống thân huynh đệ giống nhau thành thật với nhau. Từ đây Hoắc gia có thể tin người liền hắn một cái, mặc dù là chết, ngươi cũng cho ta cùng hắn chết ở một khối.”

“A tiêu, cha luyến tiếc ngươi…… Hồi tưởng lên, ta thời trẻ lãng phí quá nhiều tinh lực ở chinh chiến mặt trên, bạc đãi ngươi cùng mụ mụ ngươi, đem ngươi đưa ra quốc đọc sách này mười mấy năm, ta tổng ở nửa đêm mơ thấy ngươi khi còn nhỏ, cha cũng chỉ nhớ rõ ngươi khi đó, đáng tiếc…… Cha chưa thấy được ngươi lớn lên mấy năm nay bộ dáng.”

“Cha tỉnh ngộ đến vãn, nhưng còn kịp nói cho ngươi…… A tiêu, cha không cầu ngươi công danh lợi lộc nghe đạt phú quý…… Chỉ cần con ta hảo hảo quý trọng người yêu thương, cả đời, cả đời đều bình an vui sướng.”

Hoắc chấn tiêu chưa từng gặp qua hắn cha rớt quá nước mắt, lúc này người sắp chết, rốt cuộc vẫn là có lưu luyến việc, uy danh tứ phương hoắc đình từ hai năm trước phát hiện chứng bệnh cho tới bây giờ đem đi, rốt cuộc đầu một hồi cũng là cuối cùng một hồi, khép lại hai mắt rơi xuống hai hàng thanh lệ.

Hoắc chấn tiêu hồng mắt, run rẩy tay đi sờ phụ thân thanh tuấn thon gầy gương mặt, thấp thấp liên thanh kêu gọi “Ba ba”, tốn công vô ích mà tưởng đem mấy năm nay khuyết thiếu đều bổ thượng,

Hoắc đình nghe được chỉ là cười, dựa vào nhi tử lòng bàn tay cố sức mà suyễn, hơi thở lại càng ngày càng hoãn, thẳng đến không có hô hấp.

Lê thốc nghe thế tin tức sau, đem chính mình khóa ở trong phòng ba ngày không ra tới, thẳng đến hoắc đình hoả táng hạ táng.

Hoắc chấn tiêu vội xong rồi dỡ xuống hiếu chương, có người nói cho hắn, đại phu nhân hắn đã ba ngày ba đêm không ăn không uống, ai kêu cũng không ứng, sợ không phải mau chết ở trong phòng.

Lúc này hoắc chấn tiêu nghe không được chết tự, trừng mắt nhìn kia lắm miệng người hầu liếc mắt một cái, lại đem người hù một đốn, nhấc chân trực tiếp hướng nhà chính đi, hắn không gõ cửa, ở nhà ở ngoài cửa trầm giọng nói,

“Mở cửa, ta là hoắc chấn tiêu.”

“Cha ta có chuyện mang cho ngươi.”

Lê thốc quả nhiên mở cửa, gió lạnh đột nhiên rót vào nhà, thổi bay hắn áo sơmi vạt áo, giống như không sợ lãnh dường như.

Hắn hỏi hoắc chấn tiêu hay không hết thảy đều dàn xếp hảo, biểu tình bình tĩnh túc mục, nhưng không biết như thế nào đã kêu hoắc chấn tiêu nhìn ra một chút bi thương cùng lạnh lùng,

Trong lòng đầu một hồi nảy lên điểm không biết tên tư vị tới.

Chuyện cũ nhớ tất.

Hoắc chấn tiêu liền biết được từ khi đó khởi, hắn liền có thể phát hiện lê thốc thường xuyên ăn mặc thiếu, không thế nào yêu quý thân thể của mình, rõ ràng là trên đời này đỉnh quý giá giọng nói, không chừng khi nào còn dùng thượng, ngày mùa đông lại tham lạnh thích ăn chút quả vị vụn băng, ngày kế ngay cả liền ho khan, lặp lại dùng càng nhiều dược đi bảo dưỡng.

Nhưng hoắc chấn tiêu cũng quản không được hắn,

Sau lại hắn đi nước Đức thỉnh thợ thủ công, đem này phòng ngủ chính đánh hai cái lò sưởi trong tường, mùa đông vừa đến liền thiêu cháy hong nhiệt khí.

Lúc này hắn vào nhà, nhìn thấy lê thốc chỉ ngày mùa hè xuyên sa tanh quần áo, ngồi ở đầu giường đọc sách, nhịn không được lại muốn nhiều lải nhải hai câu,

“Xuyên ít như vậy.”

Hoắc chấn tiêu vừa đi vừa một tay cởi bỏ áo choàng nút thắt, ngồi vào mép giường đi, đem đồ vật giấu ở phía sau lê thốc nhìn không tới địa phương.

Nói xong thấy lê thốc không để ý tới chính mình,

Hắn đằng ra tay chưởng bắt lấy trước mắt sứ bạch cẳng chân, một đường dùng bao tay bao tay lúc này vẫn là có điểm lạnh, thình lình xảy ra tập kích kích đến lê thốc nhắm thẳng hồi trừu chân, hắn giương mắt trừng hoắc chấn tiêu,

“Lạnh.”

Lê thốc nói chuyện âm cuối dễ nghe, bất cứ lúc nào đều mang một cổ ôn nhu kính nhi, kêu này trách cứ nghe tới như là oán hận,

Hoắc chấn tiêu không tùng, sức lực đại, gắt gao nắm lấy không cho thu hồi đi,

Dùng hắn tự cho là đã thực nghiêm túc ngữ khí nói,

“Lúc này biết lạnh, kêu ngươi nhiều xuyên ngươi cũng không nghe, cửa sổ cũng không liên quan nghiêm.”

Lời nói là hướng về phía lê thốc đi, hoắc chấn tiêu ánh mắt lại dính vào nhân gia cổ chân trên dưới không tới.

Hắn trong tay nắm người này đánh tiểu sinh đến phú quý, chưa làm qua tháo sống không nhúc nhích quá đao thương, thượng trang dùng trong thành là tốt nhất phấn mặt, diễn phục tài chính là hạng nhất tơ lụa,

Chẳng qua cũng chịu quá thương, duy nhất một hồi chính là mấy năm trước lần đó,

Lúc này hoắc chấn tiêu nắm chính là kia chỉ bị thương chân, hiện giờ đã thập phần khỏe mạnh, chỉ ở ngẫu nhiên mưa dầm thiên sẽ phát đau,

Nhưng hắn cho rằng lê thốc vẫn là gầy, bởi vì này cổ chân dùng một bàn tay vòng vẫn là có có dư,

Tinh tế sờ lên mặt bên lại như là có điểm sưng,

Đây là làm sao vậy?

Hoắc chấn tiêu trên tay phát lực, túm đến trước mặt nâng lên tới cẩn thận nhìn,

Liền nhìn đến ống quần hạ lộ ra một đoạn cổ tay thượng, văn thượng loang lổ tươi đẹp chi đằng, rõ ràng là mới mẻ văn đi lên, bởi vì rõ ràng hắn thần khởi nhìn còn không có.

“Khi nào làm cho?”

Hoắc chấn tiêu hỏi hắn, lòng bàn tay nhẹ nhàng vuốt ve sưng lên hoa văn, dẫn tới bốn phía mẫn cảm da thịt nhanh chóng nổi lên tinh mịn viên viên,

Từ trước hoắc chấn tiêu ở nước ngoài, nhất không thích xem những cái đó dương lão hình xăm, nhưng hiện giờ lê thốc trên người nhìn như thế nào liền như vậy không giống nhau?

Kia hoa văn dây dưa không thôi, khắc vào lê thốc trên đùi như là cẩm thạch trắng điêu thượng hoa văn, quanh co khúc khuỷu lan tràn hướng về phía trước ẩn đến càng sâu đi, không biết cuối ở nơi nào,

Như vậy nghĩ, hoắc chấn tiêu liền phải hướng lên trên đẩy kia rộng thùng thình ống quần.

Động tác bị ngăn lại, là lê thốc gắt gao ấn xuống hắn,

Hắn cảm thấy hoắc chấn tiêu du củ, hơn nữa không phải một ngày hai ngày, ngày này ích thân mật cử chỉ làm hắn không biết làm sao,

“Đừng nhúc nhích.” Hắn da mặt mỏng, giờ phút này loáng thoáng có điểm đỏ ửng lộ ra tới.

Hoắc chấn tiêu xem hắn cái dạng này, liền cười cười, buông lỏng tay ra,

Thân mình lại một chút không sau này lui.

Lê thốc vội vàng chính bản thân ngồi xong, giải thích, tưởng hòa hoãn một chút không khí,

“Hôm nay văn, ta xem trên đùi vết sẹo chướng mắt, liền văn cái hạm đạm,”

Tuy là nói như vậy, nhưng hắn vẫn là không quá đi nhìn thẳng hoắc chấn tiêu, rốt cuộc tự chủ trương hướng chính mình trên người đâm như vậy nhiều châm, không tránh được bị nói thượng một hồi, nhưng hắn vẫn là muốn vì chính mình giải vây một chút,

“Kỳ thật…… Cũng không phải rất đau.”

Lời này nói thật là không có tự tin, không đau là không có khả năng, lại không tưởng hoắc chấn tiêu trả lời nói,

“Ta biết, ngươi là nhất không sợ đau.”

Lê thốc sửng sốt, giương mắt xem hoắc chấn tiêu, thấy hoắc chấn tiêu cũng đang xem chính mình,

Ánh mắt kia ôn ôn nhu nhu, thế nhưng đột nhiên làm lê thốc cảm thấy là tràn ngập trìu mến, dục cầu hòa sủng nịch, chính là một chút không có trách cứ,

Quả thực gọi người chết đuối ở bên trong.

Lê thốc dời mắt tình, nhìn về phía nơi khác, tâm bùm bùm mà nhảy.

Hoắc chấn tiêu vẫn là cười, chưa nói khác, hắn trở tay lấy ra cái tiểu bố bao, thong thả ung dung mà một tầng tầng mở ra, người khác xem không rõ bên trong là cái gì,

“Hôm nay đi trường bắn, lại đánh mấy chỉ tốt nhất lộc, ta thay đổi tiền, cho ngươi mua cái lục lạc.”

Ném xuống lụa bố, hoắc chấn tiêu triển khai trong tay ngọc dây xích,

Dây xích là ti đoạn tơ hồng biên ra tới, xuyên mấy cái ngọc chế tiểu lục lạc, lục lạc bên trong tròn tròn nhuận nhuận tiểu hạt châu là dung vàng đoàn thành,

Đập ở ngọc bích thượng, leng keng rung động.

Hoắc chấn tiêu đem dây xích tròng lên lê thốc cổ chân thượng, đánh cái kết,

Ôn ôn nhu nhu mà nói: “Xứng này phú quý hạm đạm, chính vừa lúc.”

【 lúc này ta không nhiều lời, thực mau kết thúc!!! 】

Hạo lỗi / hoắc lê / không chuẩn mơ ước 03

Lê thốc thấy này leng keng rung động chuỗi ngọc tử hoàn ở chính mình cổ chân thượng lớn nhỏ vừa lúc, như là lượng thân đặt làm, tinh tế nhỏ xinh lệnh người thích.

Nhưng tơ hồng chói mắt, lại như là đem ai một khang thiệt tình vòng thượng gông xiềng.

Hắn trong lòng chậm rãi nảy lên điểm hạnh phúc cùng chua xót tới, như là ở mơ ước cái gì bảo bối lại bị xuyên qua, liền không khỏi lẩm bẩm mà nói,

“Hoắc chấn tiêu,”

Hắn biết hoắc chấn tiêu ý tứ, kia tâm tư cùng ý đồ biểu đạt đến chút nào không bí ẩn, lang thang lại nóng cháy.

Lê thốc rất nhiều cái nhật tử đều là cùng người này cùng nhau vượt qua, nói hắn trong lòng không có chút nào trả lời là không có khả năng, hoắc chấn tiêu như vậy hảo, dù cho là lê thốc chưa bao giờ biết thích là thứ gì, một lòng hơn nữa ba hồn bảy phách cũng chậm rãi bị hoắc chấn tiêu hảo sở lung lạc,

Nhưng hắn với lòng có thẹn.

“Cảm ơn ngươi.”

“Nhưng ngươi đừng quên, ta là ngươi tiểu……”

Lê thốc nói, mí mắt liền rũ xuống, kia khối làn da thượng rõ ràng không họa trang phục diễn trò, lại không biết vì sao nổi lên một tầng chọc người đau lòng màu đỏ, gọi người xem ở trong mắt khi phát hiện người này giữa mày cùng khóe môi đều nhiễm một chút khổ sở.

Hắn thanh âm tiểu, như là êm tai nhẹ ngữ, mang theo điểm tâm toan ý vị, lúc này như là nói không nên lời cái kia từ tới,

Hoắc chấn tiêu nhìn không được, cũng nghe không được hắn lại nói, liền kiên định mà đánh gãy,

“Kia lại như thế nào?”

“Lê thốc, ngươi là ta tiểu mẹ, kia lại như thế nào?”

Dĩ vãng lê thốc chưa bao giờ lấy này thân phận tự cho mình là, bởi vì hắn cùng hoắc chấn tiêu là bạn cùng lứa tuổi, mấy năm ở chung xuống dưới, hai người chi gian hình thành bình đẳng thân mật quan hệ.

Hoắc gia tòa nhà tọa lạc ở thâm hẻm,

Lê thốc từ trước đã từng đi bước một từ hẻm khẩu đi tới, nhất biết con đường này ban đêm có bao nhiêu hắc, từ khi biết hoắc chấn tiêu thường xuyên vãn về về sau, liền phân phó gia dong vừa đến trời tối liền ở sân cửa treo thượng lượng lượng đèn lồng, danh rằng là vì về sau hoắc thiếu gia buổi tối về nhà thời điểm, có thể nhìn đến phía trước nhi có cái chỉ lộ, không đến mức tìm không thấy gia.

Còn có,

Hoắc chấn tiêu trước hai năm luyện thương thời điểm tay trái chưởng bị thương, khôi phục đến chậm, vừa đến thiên đông lạnh thời điểm mạch lạc liền sẽ kết ở bên nhau dường như không thế nào linh hoạt, lê thốc liền riêng đi vài trăm dặm ngoại bãi săn cửa hàng chọn xong xuôi quý tốt nhất con nai da, cho hắn đánh mấy phó có nội nhung da bao tay mang về tới,

Sau lại mùa đông, hoắc chấn tiêu ngày ngày lên, tổng có thể thấy kia bao tay câu ở hắn da khấu thượng, nhắc nhở hắn đừng quên mang.

So sánh với dưới, hoắc chấn tiêu lại không biết chính mình có thể vì lê thốc làm cái gì.

Hắn chỉ có thể bảo hộ hắn.

Hắn dùng một năm thời gian nhanh chóng chải vuốt rõ ràng quân phiệt cát cứ đại bàn, Nhật Bản quân bại lui sau, đã từng ỷ thế hiếp người Trương thị quân phiệt cũng như chuột chạy qua đường mỗi người kêu sát kêu đánh, vì thế hắn gần nửa năm vẫn luôn ở thu thập rửa sạch đã từng bưng Lê gia Trương thị.

Ngay từ đầu hắn khi trở về chờ đầy người dính chút thương hỏa khói thuốc súng mùi vị, lê thốc liền lo lắng hắn, nhưng hắn mỗi lần đều nói đi trường bắn luyện thương săn thú đi,

Kêu lê thốc đừng nghĩ nhiều.

Kỳ thật trước nay không có gì trường bắn, hắn ngày ngày thượng đều là giết người không chớp mắt chiến trường, lê thốc kẻ thù chính là hắn bia ngắm, vì tồn tại trở về gặp lê thốc, hắn cần thiết vĩnh viễn ở giữa hồng tâm.

Nhưng hoắc chấn tiêu cảm thấy không đủ, hắn phải làm càng nhiều.

Lê thốc vào nhà hắn phía sau cửa, một ngày cũng không nhàn rỗi,

Vì cấp hoắc chấn tiêu lót đường, hắn giúp bệnh nặng bên trong hoắc đình khơi thông thị tộc từ trên xuống dưới quan hệ, thanh trừ không ít tai họa, lưu lại người tuy thiếu lại tất cả đều là nhưng dùng tâm phúc, hắn trả hết giặt sạch rất nhiều nguy ngập nguy cơ cùng không sạch sẽ tài sản, đổi lấy tiền giống nhau mua đất cùng hoàng kim, khế ước mọi người ký tên toàn bộ là hoắc chấn tiêu, lê thốc một trương chưa lưu, đem chúng nó sạch sẽ mà giao cho hoắc chấn tiêu trong tay.

Hoắc chấn tiêu đau lòng hắn, cảm kích hắn, kính nể hắn, cuối cùng chỉ có thể yêu hắn.

Hoắc chấn tiêu nguyện ý đem sở hữu nhu tình mật ý tất cả đều cấp lê thốc, hiện giờ hắn lại không muốn muốn,

Lê thốc dùng tên này đầu tới áp chế hắn, kêu hắn không chuẩn mơ ước.

“Ta đều biết, lê thốc,” hoắc chấn tiêu vẫn là không cam lòng,

“Cha ta trước nay không đem ngươi đương phu nhân.”

“Ta ngày đó cùng ngươi nói, lão hoắc để lại lời nói cho ngươi, kỳ thật chỉ nói cho ngươi nửa câu đầu,”

“Hắn nói hắn đem ngươi địa vị nâng đến như thế cao, mới đầu là xem ngươi đáng thương lại không thể đem ngươi đương một cái khác nhi tử dưỡng, sau lại ngươi giúp hắn làm như vậy nhiều hắn đương ngươi là ân nhân, từ đầu đến cuối hắn không có đối với ngươi khởi quá nửa điểm oai tâm tư, nguyện ngươi trong lòng không cần có gánh nặng. Này đó ta đều nói cho ngươi.”

“Ta không nói cho ngươi chính là, hắn nói hắn trước nay không chạm qua ngươi, việc này các ngươi hai cái trong lòng biết rõ ràng.

Hắn còn nói cho ta, ngươi về sau nếu là có ý trung nhân, làm ta cho ngươi làm cái tân thân phận, cho ngươi mang lên tận khả năng nhiều tiền hộ tống ngươi đi.

Trước kia ta không nói, là sợ ngươi cảm thấy ta ở đuổi ngươi,

Lê thốc,

Ta hiện tại hy vọng, ngươi ý trung nhân chính là ta.”

Hoắc chấn tiêu đôi mắt thẳng tắp mà xem hắn, to rộng bàn tay gông cùm xiềng xích trụ hắn cằm nâng lên tới, buộc hắn cùng chính mình đối diện,

Lê thốc không nói lời nào, toàn thân lại ngăn không được run rẩy, hắn vô pháp nói ra, chỉ phải gắt gao nhắm môi, tránh né hoắc chấn tiêu ánh mắt.

“Ngươi không trả lời.”

“Vậy ngươi nói cho ta, này nãi là vì ai hầm?”

Hoắc chấn tiêu khó thở, hắn giơ tay chỉ hướng đầu giường nhiệt lò giống thường lui tới như vậy hầm ngưng thần sữa dê nãi, ép hỏi lê thốc, tức giận dưới hắn quả thực muốn châm hỏa.

“…… Ngươi……”

Lê thốc trước nay không bị hắn như thế thô bạo mà đối đãi quá, cằm bị kiềm đến sinh đau, ăn đau hạ đôi mắt cơ hồ muốn toát ra nước mắt tới.

“Ngươi có biết hay không, này như ý ta là muốn tặng cho ai?” Hoắc chấn tiêu lại cầm lấy bên cạnh người vẫn luôn chưa thấy qua ánh mặt trời ngọc như ý tới, hoành đến hai người trung gian, tiếp tục hỏi hắn.

“…… Ta……” Lê thốc trả lời, hắn trong lòng biết rõ ràng.

Ngọc như ý bính một chút để thượng lê thốc ngực trái, không nhẹ không nặng mà thẳng tắp chỉ vào lê thốc trái tim, như là nhéo hắn mệnh,

“Ngươi đều biết, lê thốc, ngươi rõ ràng tất cả đều biết……”

Hoắc chấn tiêu nhịn không nổi, tình cảm lập tức toàn bộ phát ra ra tới, sở ái sở cầu liền ở trước mặt cùng hắn ngày ngày tương đối, lại chính là không chịu cho phép hắn lại về phía trước một bước,

“Vậy ngươi nói cho ta, ngươi nơi này…… Ngươi trong lòng, rốt cuộc có hay không ta?”

Hắn ngữ khí lập tức thay đổi, nghe được lê thốc ngơ ngẩn chớp mắt, nước mắt từ hốc mắt rơi xuống, tầm mắt mới trở nên rõ ràng, hắn nhìn đến hoắc chấn tiêu không hề sinh khí,

Hắn đôi mắt trong sáng, mang theo tràn đầy chờ mong cùng hy vọng, gần như cầu xin mà nhìn lê thốc,

Biểu tình hèn mọn đến phảng phất ngay sau đó, nếu được đến phủ định trả lời,

Hắn cả người mang theo linh hồn đều sẽ vỡ vụn.

Lê thốc chưa bao giờ gặp qua hoắc chấn tiêu như thế, hắn nửa điểm chịu không nổi hoắc chấn tiêu khổ sở thành cái dạng này,

“…… Có, hoắc chấn tiêu.”

“Lòng ta chỉ có ngươi.”

【 xem ra này chương vẫn chưa kết thúc... Tranh thủ hạ chương kết thúc sau đó khai cái xe, ta không biết như thế nào phóng liên tiếp, viết xong thử trực tiếp phát đi 】


	2. 4

Hạo lỗi / hoắc lê / không chuẩn mơ ước 04-- kết thúc  
【 a a a a hy vọng không cần bị bình! 】

Hoắc chấn tiêu rốt cuộc nghe ngày này tư đêm tưởng nói, như là linh hồn nhỏ bé lại đã trở lại, một cái huyền mệnh mạ lên này vàng hứa hẹn, lập tức lại trúc đến kiên cố không phá vỡ nổi.

Hắn thấp thấp thở dài một hơi, nhìn thấy lê thốc nước mắt xoạch xoạch hai giọt, đều rớt ở chính mình hổ khẩu chỗ,

Dường như bàn tay bạch bạch hai hạ đánh tỉnh hắn, phản ứng lại đây chính mình thúc giục bức cho thật chặt, bóp nhân gia cằm bàn tay to lúc này mới thu kính,

Hắn đem lê thốc treo nước mắt mặt vớt gần, xin lỗi lại trấn an tựa mà một chút cẩn thận lau khô.

Tế bạch trên mặt nhìn là không có nước mắt tí, nhưng hoắc chấn tiêu còn ngại không đủ gần, đem mềm ấm người nửa người đều ôm qua đi, lại đem đầu in lại đầu, hô hấp đan xen,

Da thịt tương dán gian, mới rõ ràng có điểm độ ấm.

Lê thốc vẫn là hạ xuống, rất ít giương mắt xem hắn, nhìn thần sắc xúc động vẫn là nhớ thương điểm nhi sự,

Bất quá hắn không hề kháng cự hoắc chấn tiêu đụng vào, biểu tâm ý sau đảo như là có chỗ dựa, nửa người lực đạo đều tá đến hoắc chấn tiêu trên người, từ hắn hư hư nửa ôm, nghe hắn không ngừng nói chút chuyện riêng tư.

“Đừng khổ sở, thực xin lỗi.”

“Chờ ta vội xong rồi, lê thốc, liền nhanh.”

“Đến lúc đó, ngươi nếu là nguyện ý đâu, liền lại hứa một lần, gả cho ta hoắc chấn tiêu.”

Nói xong câu này, hắn không có cao hứng cỡ nào, càng như là không tin tưởng mà buồn rầu nhíu mày, lui mà cầu tiếp theo mà nhượng bộ,

“Ngươi nếu là không muốn nghe người khác toái miệng bậy bạ, ta liền cả đời cùng ngươi như vậy quá, ngươi tại đây, ta ai cũng không cưới, ngươi ban ngày khi ta danh không chính ngôn không thuận tiểu mẹ, buổi tối khi ta trong phòng trên giường danh xứng với thực phu nhân, dù sao hai ta vĩnh viễn ở một chỗ.”

Nghe thế tao người nói, lê thốc mặt đỏ lên, lại muốn thối lui đi, hoắc chấn tiêu tự nhiên không cho, khóa hắn hướng trong lòng ngực mang,

Hắn đều là cố ý, có chút lời nói không phải thế nào cũng phải nói được như vậy lộ liễu, nhưng hắn liền ái xem lê thốc xấu hổ mi đạp mắt bộ dáng.

Hiện giờ hắn hoắc chấn tiêu xem như minh bạch, vì cái gì bên ngoài như vậy nhiều người đều nhớ thương lê thốc,

Người này bình thường thanh thanh lãnh lãnh, cố tình lại sinh cái ngoan ngoãn lại câu nhân bề ngoài, trời thấy còn thương, thẳng gọi người ngăn không được địa tâm sinh trìu mến.

Hoắc chấn tiêu không nhịn xuống, nghiêng đầu sườn mặt, dán qua đi thân thân hắn môi, không đợi lê thốc phản ứng lại đây đẩy hắn, hắn liền triệt khai,

Lại một bước không rơi hạ, tự tự rõ ràng chính xác mà thông báo,

“Ngươi vĩnh viễn là ta bảo bối.”

Hoắc chấn tiêu hiểu được tiến thối, không lưu lại chọc lê thốc khẩn trương, cũng là vì không cho chính mình đồ tăng tâm ngứa, nghĩ tả hữu sớm hay muộn đều là một cái trong ổ chăn người, từ từ tới là được, hắn uống lên sữa dê, mang theo nãi vị lại hôn lê thốc vài lần.

Như thường lui tới như vậy xem lê thốc an ổn ngủ hạ, hoắc chấn tiêu liền tự giác mà chuyển ra bình phong đi, cảm thấy mỹ mãn mà đi trở về chính mình phòng ngủ.

Tân niên, lập xuân.

Đè ép mấy tầng tuyết hóa tịnh, để lại chút tinh tinh điểm điểm băng ở ngõ nhỏ ngõ nhỏ xó xỉnh phô,

Nương Tết Âm Lịch hỉ, trong thành rốt cuộc nhiều điểm náo nhiệt, cũng nhiều điểm màu đỏ, mặt tiền cửa hiệu tòa nhà đều trang điểm đến hỉ khí dương dương, tương phùng mọi người cho nhau nói chút cát lợi lời nói.

Hỉ sự vài cọc,

Hoắc chấn tiêu nương cổ túc sát phong, đem Trương gia dư lưu tai họa đều rửa sạch sạch sẽ, lại mặc không lên tiếng mà đem trương đại soái sớm chút năm làm dơ bẩn hoạt động phiên cái đế hướng lên trời, trực tiếp báo cho mặt trên, mặt trên lập tức định rồi trương đại soái tử tội trạng, suốt đêm phái binh câu hắn nhập giam.

Kia trương đại soái đấu không lại hoắc chấn tiêu, mắt thấy khuynh sào huỷ diệt, hoảng không chọn lộ mà cuốn phô đệm chăn tưởng hướng nước ngoài trốn, còn không ra khỏi thành môn, đã bị trên thành lâu chờ hoắc chấn tiêu nhắm chuẩn,

“Bang bang” hai thương đánh vào trên đùi, trương đại soái nhất thời liền đứng dậy không nổi, quỳ gối trên nền tuyết không được mà kêu rên,

Thẳng chờ đến tập nã quan binh tới rồi, gần như chết cứng hắn mới bị người nâng lên tới, nhìn kia phiến tuyết địa bị huyết nhiễm đến hồng thấu.

Đã từng làm hại tứ phương Trương gia, từ đây huỷ diệt.

Chịu quá hãm hại mọi người đối hoắc chấn tiêu mang ơn đội nghĩa, nói đều là lời hay.

Bọn họ dần dần không hề tò mò hoắc trạch dưỡng phu nhân hiện trạng như thế nào, bởi vì bọn họ đều cam chịu, lê thốc cũng kêu hoắc chấn tiêu giữ kín không nói ra xử trí.

Thẳng đến trước hai ngày từ lão quách trong miệng truyền ra hoắc chấn tiêu muốn kết hôn tin tức.

Lão quách gần nhất vội cái không ngừng, cửa hàng mấy ngày mấy túc xuống dốc đèn liền trục mà chuyển, đều là vì cấp hoắc chấn tiêu tân phu nhân làm ngọc trụy áo choàng đương tân trang.

Áo choàng là hoắc chấn tiêu lấy tới, giáng màu đỏ áo khoác, đường viền cùng nội bộ đều mật mật tân dệt thượng cực bắc tuyết thỏ mao, hoắc chấn tiêu nâng lại đây một cái rương niên đại xa xăm ngọc sức kim kiện, giao đãi lão quách đem có thể trang điểm ở sưởng thượng đồ vật đều dùng tới, dư lại đại kiện tùy tiện chuẩn bị chạm ngọc, nói là về sau bãi ở nhà nhìn sáng sủa.

“Ta nương lúc ấy mang đến của hồi môn, kết quả là vẫn là cho ta phu nhân dùng tới.”

Hoắc chấn tiêu chính mình ở kia nhắc mãi, luôn mãi dặn dò lão quách quan trọng điểm.

Lão quách tự nhiên quan trọng, hắn tuy không biết kia phu nhân là ai, lại nhớ thương hoắc chấn tiêu hứa hẹn cho hắn mấy chục cái bình xuân phong say, hoắc đại thiếu gia biến đổi biện pháp uy hiếp người, nói là nếu lão quách không đúng hạn giao hàng, hắn liền đem kia mấy chục cái bình rượu lấy tới thỉnh hỉ yến, tất cả đều tan, một giọt đều không cho hắn lưu.

Hoắc chấn tiêu muốn kết hôn, ngày tốt định ở lập xuân hôm nay.

Trong thành, ngoài thành, có thể theo kịp tranh đều tễ đến Hoắc gia tòa nhà cửa, bài mười dặm trường phố, mọi người đều phải nhìn xem này tân phu nhân là cái người nào, như thế nào trước đây thế nhưng một chút ít không để lộ tiếng gió.

Hôm nay thời tiết tình hảo, buổi trưa thái dương sáng sủa ấm áp, từ Hoắc gia cửa kéo dài đi ra ngoài ngõ nhỏ bị dọn dẹp đến không nhiễm một hạt bụi, một đường trên cây đều treo đèn lồng màu đỏ, này mấy đêm đều trường minh, Hoắc gia quân đội toàn viên xuất động, bài hai hàng ngăn cách đám người, thanh ra một cái đường xe chạy tới.

Nhìn so hoắc đình cưới tân phu nhân ngày đó trận thế còn đại.

Làm tân lang quan hoắc chấn tiêu một thân mới làm nhung trang, bên hông da khấu thượng đừng thương, chân đặng bóng lưỡng cao giúp giày da, sớm liền từ Hoắc gia sân ra tới, hắn đứng ở giai thượng, thoạt nhìn tinh thần đầu thực đủ,

Hoắc chấn tiêu vẫn giữ lại phấn chấn thiếu niên khí phách, hắn vốn là sinh đến mày kiếm mắt sáng, tất cả phong lưu, lúc này càng là khí vũ hiên ngang đến làm người dời không ra ánh mắt.

Hắn ở Hoắc gia cửa chờ, không nói lời nào, một đôi đen như mực mắt nhìn ra xa ngõ nhỏ cuối.

Lê thốc thì tại Lê gia cũ tòa nhà chờ hoắc chấn tiêu phái tới đoàn xe tới đón hắn.

Trước đây, hoắc chấn tiêu gạt lê thốc, đem này tàn phá nhà cũ từ một mảnh thiêu hủy phế tích đào ra, ấn lê thốc từng cùng hắn miêu tả bộ dáng một lần nữa tu sửa một phen, còn mướn thợ thủ công đáp cái cùng ban đầu lê viên giống nhau như đúc sân khấu,

Kia ngói đen hồng đài nhìn cùng trong trí nhớ giống nhau như đúc, lê thốc nhìn đến khi, một câu cũng nói không nên lời lời nói, chuyện cũ nảy lên trong lòng, nước mắt liên liên.

Hoắc chấn tiêu lại sợ hắn luyến tiếc đi,

“Không phải muốn ngươi tại đây trụ hạ,

Là ngươi chừng nào thì suy nghĩ, ta liền bồi ngươi trở về nhìn xem.

Hoặc là ngươi tưởng lên đài, liền mời ta bằng hữu tới, đài phía dưới cần thiết ngồi đến tràn đầy,

Ngươi nếu là chỉ nghĩ làm ta một người nghe, ta liền đặt bao hết, sô pha người môi giới bên cạnh nghe ngươi xướng.”

Hoắc chấn tiêu nói.

Hoắc chấn tiêu cũng không làm người chờ lâu lắm,

Lê thốc mơ hồ nghe được xe bóp còi ở sân bên ngoài vang lên, liền đứng lên, phủ thêm kia giáng màu đỏ áo choàng.

Lão quách đem này sưởng tử làm không phức tạp, trên mặt không nhúc nhích, vẫn là giáng màu đỏ, không biết dùng cái gì phương pháp làm tân một ít.

Hắn đem kia ngọc châu tử tất cả đều chuế ở sưởng tử đường đáy nhi thượng, như là tua, đi lên rầm rầm mà vang,

Của hồi môn hộp còn có mấy viên bạch kim diệp ngực châm, kêu lão quách nóng chảy, đánh cái tân hình thức, bộ dáng đẹp, như là mở ra trì liên, lê thốc thích.

Lê thốc đem nó đừng ở sưởng tử cổ áo điệp khâm thượng, cổ biên tuyết thỏ mao lãnh đã bị cố định trụ, da lông cao cấp củng cổ, ấm áp nửa điểm không ra phong.

Bên ngoài hoắc chấn tiêu phó quan kêu,

“Hoắc phu nhân, chúng ta tới đón ngươi về nhà.”

Lê thốc từ trước thường nghe Hoắc gia người hầu kêu hắn phu nhân,

Hắn từ lúc đầu vô pháp tiếp thu đến dần dần chết lặng, sau lại đối này xưng hô đã nửa điểm không dậy nổi gợn sóng,

Nhưng hôm nay giờ phút này nghe được người lại gọi chính mình hoắc phu nhân, thế nhưng đột nhiên sinh ra một loại thay trời đổi đất cảm giác.

Từ trước trở thành hoắc phu nhân chẳng qua là hắn cùng hoắc đình kế sách tạm thời, hoắc đình là hắn ân nhân, với hắn có ân cứu mạng cùng ơn tri ngộ,

Đừng nói cái gì hôn nhân đăng ký công văn, tự hắn chưa vào cửa khi hoắc đình liền cho hắn một trương tự mình viết tay hòa li chứng minh, đáp ứng ở lê thốc giúp chính mình xử lý xong lớn nhỏ công việc sau, cho phép hắn tùy thời trở về tự do,

Hắn không phải thật sự phu nhân, cũng không muốn làm kia phu nhân, hết thảy bất quá vì xử sự phương tiện thôi.

Hiện giờ hắn còn quan hoắc phu nhân chi danh, lại hoàn toàn bất đồng,

Hắn phải gả chính là cùng hắn tuổi tác tương đương, cùng hắn ý hợp tâm đầu hoắc chấn tiêu,

Người này mấy ngày hôm trước mới nắm hắn đi đăng ký giấy hôn thú thư.

Nghĩ đến hoắc chấn tiêu thật là hỗn đầu, cực ái khoe mẽ,

Rõ ràng sớm đã được đến khẳng định trả lời, lại vẫn là không ngừng không ngừng truy vấn lê thốc, hay không thật sự nguyện ý cùng hắn kết hôn,

Ma bất quá hắn, lê thốc chỉ có thể nhất biến biến gật đầu,

Hoắc chấn tiêu thật sự cao hứng, liền lặp đi lặp lại mà hồi hôn hắn.

Lê thốc cũng không làm hoắc chấn tiêu chờ lâu lắm.

Đoàn xe thực mau từ hẻm khẩu quẹo vào tới, dọc theo đèn lồng màu đỏ đi một đường không ngừng, duyên biên mọi người nín thở chờ xem, xem không rõ bên trong người,

Chỉ thấy kia hoắc chấn tiêu cũng chưa đãi xe đình ổn, nhấc chân liền từ bậc thang cất bước chạy xuống tới, ở mọi người nhìn chăm chú hạ mở ra đầu xe cửa xe.

Hắn khom lưng cúi đầu, bắt tay vói vào trong xe,

Dắt thượng một cái tay khác, đem người mang xuống dưới.

Hồng sưởng tử hạ lê thốc nửa điểm không thi phấn trang, sạch sẽ, là môi hồng răng trắng thiếu niên lang,

Hắn tướng mạo lớn lên ngoan, lúc này hiện ra ngọt,

Mắt đuôi lấy ra tới một đạo, nguyên lai là hắn cười xem hoắc chấn tiêu, mang theo phát ra từ nội tâm cao hứng.

Lê thốc tóc nửa trường, vì quá mấy tháng lên đài có thể vấn tóc búi tóc liền vẫn luôn lưu trữ,

Rõ ràng không mang cái gì phụ tùng, lại chiếu ra tơ lụa ánh sáng, rũ trên vai tùng tùng khoác,

Bởi vì mao lãnh cao, nửa thanh đuôi tóc khóa lại hồng sưởng.

Lúc này tháng giêng mới vừa lên, mọi người đều ăn mặc tươi đẹp vui mừng, toàn bộ trên đường hồng trang không ít, lại không một cái có thể đỉnh được với lê thốc này thân đẹp.

Đám người trong lúc nhất thời lặng ngắt như tờ,

Rất nhiều người nhận ra tới là lê thốc, rồi lại không dám xác định là lê viên cái kia diễn giác lê thốc.

Bởi vì lê thốc ẩn ở trong nhà thời gian lâu lắm,

Gặp qua hắn hát tuồng người đều cho rằng này một thế hệ danh đán sớm đã khô héo, người lão sắc suy, đăng không được đài,

Chưa thấy qua người cũng nghe quá chút tin đồn nhảm nhí, liền đều đem hắn miêu tả thành một cái hung thần ác sát, rắn rết tâm địa ác đồ.

Mặc cho ai cũng chưa nghĩ tới, lê thốc là như thế này tuổi trẻ xinh đẹp, vẫn như thế phong tình vạn chủng, hiện giờ hắn đảo như là bị ôn nhu nuôi dưỡng tơ vàng điểu, chẳng những không mất cánh chim, ngược lại bởi vì giàu có cùng tẩm bổ trở nên càng thêm quang thải chiếu nhân.

Lê thốc hồi lâu chưa xuất hiện, vừa xuất hiện liền mang ra tuyệt đại phong hoa, cái này kêu người vô pháp đem hắn cùng những cái đó dơ bẩn tương quan liên.

Hoắc chấn tiêu ngẩn người, hắn trước nay không gặp lê thốc xuyên này hồng sưởng áo choàng, hiện giờ thấy này ý trung nhân hồng trang đến chính mình trước mặt tới, hắn bừng tỉnh liền thất thần.

Lê thốc cười nhìn đến hắn cái dạng này, trước mở miệng: “Ngươi hôm nay đẹp.”

Này một câu kêu hoắc chấn tiêu phục hồi tinh thần lại,

Chọc đến hắn ngăn không được mà cười,

Cúi đầu thân thân lê thốc tay, ngẩng đầu lại nhìn lê thốc sau một lúc lâu,

Hắn mới nói,

“Ngươi mỗi ngày đều đẹp.”

Hoắc chấn tiêu cũng bị khuyên uống lên một chén rượu, nhưng hắn không mê rượu, không bao lâu liền vào nhà tới.

Hỉ yến dọc theo ngõ nhỏ bãi, tuy rằng lúc này rượu khách còn không có tan hết, nhưng trong viện thanh thanh tĩnh tĩnh, nhà chính phòng ngủ bên này càng là như nhau thường lui tới,

Hoắc chấn tiêu tiến vào khi, lê thốc vẫn cứ dựa vào đầu giường đọc sách,

Thần sắc lại không bằng thường lui tới tự nhiên, nghe được hoắc chấn tiêu tiếng bước chân, hắn đầu tiên là co quắp mà hướng trong chăn rụt một chút, mới ngẩng đầu nhìn hắn một cái,

Phục mà cúi đầu tiếp tục nhìn chằm chằm kia thư thượng tự.

“Hôm nay còn đọc sách a.”

Trong phòng nóng mặt, trên người cũng nhiệt, hoắc chấn tiêu một tay cởi bỏ cổ áo khấu cởi quần áo, lại đi dạo đến bên cửa sổ dùng một cái tay khác đem cửa sổ quan trọng, lại tướng môn thượng khóa, phủi tay đem áo khoác đáp ở ghế trên, mới đi trở về tới.

Lê thốc cảm nhận được hắn ngữ khí lười nhác, không giống ngày xưa như vậy lý tính khắc chế, trong lòng càng thêm khẩn trương.

“Cùng ta nói nói, thư thượng đều nói cái gì.”

Hoắc chấn tiêu không ngồi xuống, đứng ở đầu giường lê thốc bên người, tiếp tục thoát áo sơmi,

“Chưa nói cái gì, chính là kịch bản tử mà thôi.”

Lê thốc không nói dối, nhưng này vở nửa ngày không lật qua một tờ, hiển nhiên là xem đến không nghiêm túc.

“Nga.”

Hoắc chấn tiêu chậm rì rì đáp thanh, không hỏi lại,

Sau đó cúi đầu tiếp tục giải dây lưng khấu.

“Lạch cạch.”

Nghe được đến da khấu văng ra thanh âm, lê thốc rốt cuộc hoảng loạn ngẩng đầu lên,

Trơ mắt thấy kia quần lập tức liền phải cởi ra tới, muốn gặp này việc đời,

Hắn tay vừa nhấc, tay mắt lanh lẹ mà đem đầu giường đèn cấp diệt, súc tiến trong chăn,

Xoay người trước còn mang ra một câu,

“Ngủ.”

Hoắc chấn tiêu không trả lời, tiếp tục thoát chính mình,

Hôm nay thời tiết ấm, lò sưởi trong tường chỉ thiêu một cái, ở hoắc chấn tiêu phía sau,

Lò sưởi trong tường hỏa lúc này là trong phòng mặt duy nhất quang, hắn nương quang nhìn đến lê thốc bọc lên chăn, xoay người gắt gao bao ở chính mình, liền nhịn không được trong ánh mắt cười.

Nghĩ người này như thế nào cùng cái tiểu miêu nhi dường như.

Rốt cuộc đem chính mình trên người trói buộc trừ sạch sẽ, hắn thong thả ung dung vòng đến giường đuôi, tìm đúng chăn phía dưới không áp kín mít chỗ hổng, liền từ phía dưới chui đi vào.

Hoắc chấn tiêu động tác nhanh chóng, thực mau bò đến mặt trên, đem người đi xuống túm một chút, cúi người ngăn chặn lê thốc ở bên tai hắn nhẹ giọng hỏi,

“Vậy ngươi nói cho ta, kịch bản tử nói chưa nói, kết hôn đêm đó muốn làm gì?”

Hoắc chấn tiêu là đăng đồ tử, dán người lỗ tai nói lãng lời nói, nhiệt khí nhắm thẳng lỗ tai mạo, một loại lại ngứa lại nan kham cảm giác xâm nhập lê thốc, hắn muốn né tránh, cọ /// động dưới mới phát giác hoắc chấn tiêu cái gì cũng chưa xuyên, cả người đều nóng lên, này làm hắn càng thêm thẹn thùng.

Nhưng hoắc chấn tiêu thực mau mà tìm được hắn môi, chuẩn xác không có lầm mà thân đi lên.

Hôn mang điểm quả mơ rượu trái cây hương vị, hình như là độ cho lê thốc, hoắc chấn tiêu đầu lưỡi cạy ra lê thốc hàm răng, thăm đi vào không ngừng /// giảo /// lộng, trao đổi tân //// dịch đem kia dục /// niệm một phân một phân truyền cho dưới thân người.

Hắn tay không nhàn rỗi, không ngừng xoa sờ lê thốc làn da, lại đem lê thốc quần /// thoát /// rớt, lê thốc duỗi tay ôm chặt hắn cổ cùng hắn hôn môi, căn bản không phát hiện.

Bị hôn đến thật sự không thở nổi, lê thốc động thân nghiêng đầu, từ hoắc chấn tiêu môi hạ tránh thoát, dán hắn cổ thật sâu thở dốc,

Hoắc chấn tiêu cúi đầu cũng cùng hắn giao cổ, dán hắn càng khẩn, một chút mổ lộng hắn bên cổ nộn //// thịt, hắn bị cắn đến thẳng run, lúc này mới phát hiện hai người bọn họ phía dưới đỉnh ở một chỗ, đã lau súng cướp cò ngẩng đầu lên.

“Hoắc……” Lê thốc mở miệng muốn kêu đình, lại bị hoắc chấn tiêu nắm eo, kia tay bất an /// phân, theo mông //// tuyến đi xuống đi, hướng kia khe hở toản,

“Bảo bối a thốc,”

“Ngoan ngoãn.”

Hoắc chấn tiêu liên thanh hống hắn, thanh thanh lại như là thúc giục ////// tình,

Trên tay hắn không biết khi nào từ nơi nào dính hoạt //// nị cao thể hướng trong thăm, cọ ở kia quan trọng vị trí, chậm rãi xoa, lê thốc cả người giống rút đi sức lực giống nhau, tùy ý hắn bài bố,

Ở nhiệt độ cơ thể nhiệt độ hạ, kia cao thể thực mau hóa khai, hỗn loạn suyễn ///// tức, chỉ một thoáng lê thốc như là bị thứ gì ghê gớm xâm nhiễm, tiểu /// bụng thực mau /// táo /// nhiệt lên, thiêu hắn còn sót lại thần trí,

Hắn không tự giác mở ra /// hai chân muốn đòi lấy một chút an ủi, quấn lên hoắc chấn tiêu bên hông,

Theo hắn động tác, vòng quanh cổ chân ngọc lục lạc thanh thúy mà leng keng mà vang, lại cũng gọi không trở về thanh minh.

Hoắc chấn tiêu không nóng nảy, ngạnh //// ngạnh //// mà đỉnh ở mấp máy huyệt ///// khẩu chỗ, sờ lên lê thốc khóe mắt, hủy diệt nơi đó bởi vì tình /// động mà bức ra nước mắt, nói câu lời nói,

“Ta biết, ngươi là nhất không sợ đau,

Kiên nhẫn một chút, ngoan.”

Sau đó hắn một tay ấn xuống lê thốc tiểu /// bụng, một tay cầm kia chỉ văn hạm đạm cẳng chân, đem người hướng chính mình kéo,

Thẳng tắp đỉnh đi vào,

Liền cái này động tác, ở không lớn trong ổ chăn tùy ý đâm /// đỉnh lên.

Lê thốc eo khẩu một trận tê dại, một lòng như là nháy mắt bị lấp đầy, lại toan lại trướng, ngâm mình ở ái //// dục // phập phập phồng phồng.

Này một đêm sóng triều mãnh liệt, nói không rõ bao nhiêu lần, hoắc chấn tiêu yêu hắn, đau hắn, nói chút lãng /// đãng lời nói đậu hắn,

Cuối cùng một hồi hoắc chấn tiêu đem hắn ôm /// ngồi ở trong lòng ngực, tiết ở bên trong bất động, cùng lê thốc dính sát vào, cơ hồ muốn dung đến một khối đi.

“Ta yêu ngươi,”

“Ngươi muốn vĩnh viễn cùng ta ở bên nhau,”

“Được không.”

Lê thốc chân /// eo đều nhũn ra, hai người đã sớm lăn đến chăn ngoại, hắn cằm gác dựa vào hoắc chấn tiêu cổ,

Phân không rõ là nước mắt vẫn là hãn một mảnh triều /// ướt, nghe được lời này, hắn nửa mở mở mắt,

Nghiêng đầu hôn hôn bên môi hoắc chấn tiêu vành tai,

Mới ách thanh hồi: “Hảo……”

Lê thốc ở hoắc chấn tiêu dày rộng đầu vai dựa vào, như một diệp thuyền con, lung lay sắp đổ,

Tầm mắt mơ hồ gian lại mơ hồ ở lò sưởi trong tường ánh lửa hạ,

Nhìn đến trên đùi văn hạm đạm không hề là một đoàn nụ hoa,

Hoa liên bị thủy ướt nhẹp,

Bị xoa nắn khai,

Một chút một chút mà thịnh phóng.

【3Q! 】

Hạo lỗi

Tác giả: Sáu nguyên dụ viên  
Triển khai toàn văn  
25 nhiệt độ 10 điều bình luận  
Phong lộng.: A a a a hảo bổng hảo bổng trừ bỏ cảm khái ta thế nhưng nói không nên lời mặt khác nói!  
Sáu nguyên dụ viên: Cảm ơn cảm ơn cảm ơn tiểu vương đồng học duy trì!!!  
Sáu nguyên dụ viên: Lái xe thành công  
YMR: Rộng lấy!!  
Tiểu vương hôm nay học tập sao: Ta tới hét lên a a a a a a thái thái siêu bổng ái ngài a a a  
Mở ra APP tham dự hỗ động

Thế nhưng bị ngươi xem hết! Đi xem khác đi

Xem xét tình hình cụ thể và tỉ mỉ  
APP nội xem


End file.
